


A Small Blue Thing

by fanficloverme96



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT: Set after CoLS: He saw a blue scarf. The very same one he had given to Alec a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Blue Thing

Magnus hesitated in front of the door, his hand gripping the knob. He stared at it with an incomprehensible expression before he let out a withering sigh.

"This is my apartment," he said to himself. "What am I afraid of?"

He twisted the knob and opened the door.

And stared.

The apartment looked different. Not different in a way that he did not recognize it. The décor was still the same, all his stuff were still where he left them and Chairman Meow was happily snoozing at the windowsill as usual. But for some reason, Maguns could feel something was off. Something..someone was missing.

Alec.

Magnus wordlessly went inside the dining room and looked around. His eyes caught sight of a small silver key placed on the table. It was his spare key, left there by Alec just as Magnus told him to. He picked it up and held it up to his face. Maguns shook his head after a moment of silence and kept the key inside his pocket.

"I told him to," Magnus whispered to himself as he walked towards his bedroom. "He is just doing what I told him to,"

He opened the door to his bedroom and looked around. It seemed emptier now, with most of Alec's stuff gone. No longer was there the stack of novels on the bedside table which Alec would deftly pick one of them at night, no more the heaps of worn out sweaters on the armchair when Alec was too lazy to fold them properly. Nor was there the framed picture of the two of them in Venice, holding each other's hand and smiling.

The bed was made; it seemed that Alec had shared some of Jace's OCD tendencies. Magnus looked at it for a long moment, his throat suddenly growing tight.

_"Magnus…" Alec's voice was high and clear as Magnus trailed kisses down his body, biting on the sensitive skin. Magnus practically purred in content when he felt Alec's fingers twisting Magnus's hair as his body arched on the mattress. "Magnus...d-don't stop," Alec moaned when Magnus swirled his tongue around Alec's nipple, worrying over the spot over and over again before moving on to the next one. Magnus simply smiled. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart," he said smoothly, his fingers gripping the waistband of Alec's boxers._

_Bodies fitting together perfectly like puzzle pieces, the pleasurable sounds that escaped a pair of lips…the I love you's that were shared during the heat of the moment or during those late nights, when eyes were drooping and being on the verge of sleep…blue eyes staring at gold ones with such love, the blue in them darkened with lust during those certain moments…the sweat-slicked bodies wrapped around each other, holding on tight…_

_"I love you…"_

_"I love you, too, Alec…Always…"_

Magnus looked away determinedly. He walked out of the room and went to the living room. He sat down on the couch and reached for the remote. That was when he saw it.

Sitting innocently on the coffee table and folded neatly was a blue scarf.

The same one Magnus had given to Alec a while back.

Magnus silently picked it up and saw that a folded piece of paper was taped on the scarf, Magnus's name written on it with Alec's familiar scrawly handwriting. Carefully, Magnus took it and unfolded it.

_I'm sorry._

The scarf dropped onto the floor and Magnus entered his bedroom once more, the door closing with a slam. Unknown to him, another note had slipped out of the scarf, also addressed to him by Alec. Chairman Meow purred in content as a cool breeze entered the room from an open window.

The note fluttered and its fold opened.

_You may have lost your trust in me, but I will always believe in you._

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, City of Lost Souls killed me. But comments/kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
